


Tired mistake

by MyOwnAnthem



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Team Same Voice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnAnthem/pseuds/MyOwnAnthem
Summary: Jack, awaking from his slumber, finds Ryan on top of him with a knife to his cheek





	1. Goodmorning

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Beta'd by the amazing Miss-ingno. Seriously, she not only helped with the spelling, grammar and punctuation, she also helped me figure out how to write a bunch of the ideas I had. Go follow her on Tumblr!
> 
>   [miss-ingno](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/)

There's quiet, silence. Two bodies unmoving in their wide eyed gaze at each other, taking in the moment as it is. Threatening. 

Then there's motion. Jack is slow and deliberate, reaching out to pluck the knife from Ryan's grasp and place it gently on the dresser, never losing track of Ryan's eyes with his. Ryan, through all of this, holds very still, not reacting to Jack’s movement.

Next, Jack checks his cheek, grazing it with his hand and --yep, it comes away red, from a cut assumingly. A thousand thoughts run through Jack's head. _I'm cut. Ryan cut me. Why did Ryan cut me with a knife, is he going to kill_ \- Ryan blinked, and Jack froze, catching the movement from the corner of his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest.

His eyes dart back to Ryan, still as stone straddled on top of him. Jack’s head is still as his eyes trace Ryan's physique; his bent legs, knees digging into Jack’s sides. His chest shows almost no sign of rise or fall; he too is holding his breath. Out of fear? His face, mouth clamped shut and eyes wide open, ocean blue pupils in full view, only covered by the evening glow that frames his whole body, leaving Ryan looking positively... heavenly. Angelic even now. 

Finally, Jack begins to move. His arms at least. He carefully shifts up, only earning a slight flinch from Ryan as Jack shifts Ryan’s body to lay on top of himself, legs tucked under his own, chest to torso, head tucked sideways under his chin. Ryan's... compliant. His body seems to move to the will of Jack as he slowly coaches him into a more comfortable position, as if Ryan's mind is on something far away from him.

Now there Ryan lies. Lies in Jack's arms as Jack holds Ryan's head close and face away from the window, Ryan's back held in place with the other arm. Even though Jack himself is still visibly shaken, and he can feel how tense Ryan's shoulder blades are, at least now...

At least now Ryan's closer. Close enough to hold one more time. 

\---

Y’know, if you asked anyone of the guys who could and would get away with murder, Jack would be the first to name Ryan nine times out of eight, and that's after they got together. Jack sees Ryan as this evil genius, devious Mastermind who one day will be the death of him. To Jack, mischief is Ryan's calling, with how Ryan breaks out into that mischievous smile, ear to ear. With how Ryan squints, like the clever fox he is. The way Ryan's cheeks reddened and his mouth goes wide, a broken and heartfelt laugh echoing throughout any room he's in. Jack could call on the countless times he'd had to stifle his own chuckle because there was no way in hell he could let Ryan know he liked him like this. 

Quiet re-envelops the bed. The silence is deafening, eroding whatever patience Jack had at a gradual place. Something must be done. Jack knows something is off with Ryan, with himself, with the room and even now, as they lie under the setting sun, Jack can feel Ryan's heartbeat in his ears, the fear for this man in his arm activating his most primal flight or fight response.

"Am I going to die, Ryan?" It comes out as nothing but a whisper, and Ryan shudders at the words.

"NO," Ryan says breathlessly. 

And here comes the fight.

"Marry me." It comes out as all but a demand and has Ryan taken aback, Jack can see it in his eyes, lips numb as he scrambles to put into words the emotional turmoil everything this scene has put him through. Failing miserably, and that's only another side of him Jack loves.

Finally, Ryan settles on a defeated groan, withdrawing deeper into himself under Jack's firm hug. Relaxing, even if a little, at the thought that Jack still wants him after this mess...

...well at least that doesn't sound like the plea of a madman whose finally snapped. 

\---

After Jack finally lets the tension in the bedroom settle, relaxing into the warmth of the falling sun by the window as it blankets them in the setting warmth, he lets himself indulge in the slightly whimpering man in his arm, kissing his head lightly. Closing his eyes, he takes in all of Ryan here. His scent, the lavender from his shampoo and the diet coke from his way of life. His hair, soft and grainy colored, like a beach, shrouded in sunset rays. Jack can even see how Ryan's impeccable physique blankets his own body, where his back dips and rises, where their legs entangle... 

Ryan, this mischievous genius wrapped in this angelic body. Ryan, this man who Jack was so sure was gonna kill him in his sleep this day but is now almost cowering in his embrace. Ryan, for no matter how petite and cute he may look, Jack has no trouble with the thought that Ryan could end him if he tried. If he wanted to.

Ryan, the man he proposed to for every one of those reasons and more.

Jack opens his eyes, slowly taking in what's become of the room while they had their moment. Everything seems to be in place. Well, 'cept for the bed and breakfast between them and the sunset.

Wait.

"Ryan?" 

A short mumble is the response for now, still upset clearly but... Why? 

"Ryan, are those pancakes?" 

Silence. Silence returns, clearly forgetting a few things on its way out the last time. Like explaining what is actually going on with Ryan. 

Ryan finally continues Jack's words. "And bacon," he says in a very mumbled, downtrodden tone but still audible enough, "...n' toast". That last word is said with such an exhale that Ryan practically melts on top of Jack.

"Aww, Ryan thats-- aww..." Jack is at a loss of words now, just cooing as he rubs the back of Ryan's head attentively, a smile warm on his lips from the kind gesture. 

Looking it over again, it is an impressive spread; a stack of pancakes with a river of a familiarly dark, rich syrup flowing down each layer, lapping the four strips of bacon next to it. On a side plate, a pair of sunny side up eggs overlap toast, with a stick of butter resting on its side. All of this tied together by the cup of still piping hot cocoa. It was all resting on a stainless steel, wide, four-legged lap tray, seeming wheeled in by the matching tray kart. Ryan's really outdone himself this time.

" _Ryaaan_ ," Jack draws out his name in a whine.

“ _Jaaack_ ,” Ryan retorts with his own wine. At least it's coherent.

"Why'd you do all that? Bring breakfast to us here?"

"Bringing breakfast to _you_ " Ryan corrects.

"But _why_ ,” Jack is getting to his wits end. Sure he’s more than sixty percent certain that his love isn't planning on murdering him anytime soon, but to go from that to this lavish gift of labor and love causes goosebumps and whiplash in his thought process. He needs some reason as to why anything is happening around him right now gosh dang it.

Now when Ryan’s only answer is to give a brief yet firm hump to Jack underneath, it clears up something in his memory.

"...oh."

"Yeah."

"Is that why I slept till now?" Jack looks out to the orange, glowing sun, falling in the distance of the window.

...and Ryan seems to not want to continue the banter anymore. _I see silence has taken up a part time job as the devil on Ryan's shoulder now_ , Jack thought. Great.

Good thing Ryan doesn't listen long. 

"I just... wanted to feed you. As a thank you," it tapers out in a mumble but the words reach Jack's heart, filling him with such a warm the sun couldn't match in its best hour. So what if there's a red-stained knife next to him right now? It was probably an accident, and Ryan's being too much a delightful, precious little ball of love to keep up the status quo. 

And that's when the gears in Jack's head move again. 

His arm, now free from ruffling Ryan's hair, moves to find the knife to examine, more closely this time. Now that Jack's got a good look at it, it's nothing but a fancy butter knife, couldn't cut paper without excessive effort. And as for the red...

"... _cherry_ syrup? I think it was cherry syrup on my cheek."

It takes a moment for Ryan to register what Jack is saying to no one in particular, but slowly he raises his head, eyes now locked with Jack to take in what he just said. Ryan then goes, inching up Jack's body, closer and closer to examine his face, and without a change in his expression, licks a streak to clean where the syrup was, much to the dismay of the cringing Jack. 

Ryan's whole demeanor turns around with the taste of sugary sweet goodness on tongue instead of the iron taste of blood.

“Oh.” Ryan blinks. His eyes brighten, he smiles with his whole face as he breaks out into a small giggle. “I thought I hurt you.”

“You thought-” Jack can see the overbearing weight of guilt lift off his shoulders as Ryan realizes that he, for all intents and purposes, has done nothing wrong. “Ryan!”

“What?” he innocently asks, still giggling from the high of being without any fault whatsoever.

Only to be broken by a short and a sharp slap to his ass, his yelp a quick response to Jack's actions

"Ow! What's that for?" Ryan complains, rubbing where he was struck that reminded him of his own soreness from last night. 

"C'mon, move you asshole. Let me get the food so I can feed you", Jack motions for Ryan to take his side as he sits up and grabs the tray off the cart, but Ryan hesitates. 

"Uh," Ryan draws out, "shouldn't I be feeding you?"

"We could take turns..." And when that's not enough for Ryan, the words "I wanna feed you thanks too" leave Jack's lips in a breath that makes Ryan duck his head back into Jack instinctively, a warm red blooming over his own dumb, smiley face.

"Alright. It'll be both our thanks, courtesy of me." Ryan beams as he rolls over to Jack's side, not before giving him a quick peck on the other cheek.


	2. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Jack, now done with their evening breakfast, talk away the night on their bed.

 

“Open up the gate! The train's coming to deliver it's first load of the day!” The fork twists and turns in the railroad of the air, diligently focused on it's last stop. After all, it has three slices of pancakes that need appreciation.

“But it's night, Jack.” 

“Choo choo! Choo choo!” The fork chugga-chugs closer to Ryan.

_ “Jack.” _

“Next stop; Ryan's belly!”, Jack announces, and the fork waits patiently at the upturned gate, anticipating an opening… any moment now… 

“ ...next stop, Ryan's-”, and Ryan quickly bites the pancakes off the fork, realizing Jack really could just do that forever if he wanted; Ryan cooked  the food so of course he wouldn't let this go to waste, what with how these fluffy pancakes practically melt in his mouth. The cherry citrus of the syrup drapes over his tongue as the sweet aroma envelopes his nose. Ryan has to close his eyes at the shiver up his spine with how great he did on the dish.

“Oh wow, you really loved that, didn't you,” Jack smirks, eyeing Ryan's delight at the slice of pancakes he’s served.

“ _ Mmhmmm.”  _ And with Ryan's tastes sufficiently satisfied, he moves to quickly pluck the fork out of Jack's hand before he can forget about their little arrangement. 

“My turn!” Ryan's excitement as he quickly cuts another slice of pancakes is awarded with an eye roll from a slightly annoyed Jack.

“Don’t you mean _my_ _turn?_ ” Jack corrects sarcastically as he waited shortly for Ryan to practically shove food in his face. 

“Less talking, more eating!” Ryan orders, eyes twinkling with excitement. Ryan just can't wait any longer; he knows that all the mishaps that started this off will all be worth it once Jack gets a taste of this oh-so delicious food. Once Jack finally ate the food, Ryan readies himself, waiting patiently for Jack's response. 

The response is almost immediate. Jack’s chin lifts up as his mouth makes a quiet “o” sound, eyes closed as his eyebrows stitch together. He exhales slowly, shoulders visibly relaxing as he seems to just sit there.

“So? I take it you like it or…” Ryan watches, unsure of what that means but still wanting the dramatics of it all. 

“Ryan.”

“Yes, Jack?” 

Jack pulls Ryan closer, planting a big and hearty kiss on his cheek. “You're amazing,” Jack breathes against Ryan’s cheek, moving their bodies together.

“Oh,  _ stop you, _ ” Ryan tries to push out of Jack's grasp but it's no use, there’s no motivation. Instead, he can feel his cheek heat a little against Jack's face and Ryan's fake grimace is quickly turning into a smile. No fair. Ryan was totally gonna gloat about how awesome his food is but Jack just has to turn all affectionate now, with how his beard feels all ticklish and warm against his skin. This big dumb bear.

Jack chuckles. “God, they melted in my mouth Ryan!” Another peck on the jaw now. “How'd you do that?” Jack whispers, still leaning his head into Ryan's face.

Ryan giggles. “Well, y'know...” Ryan tapers off, the hand that was lazily pushing Jack away now slowly changing to tracing hearts on Jack's chest. At least Jack's doing the gloating for him now. That's nice.

“I'm serious, Ryan-” Jack pulls off Ryan, his hand on Ryan's hip. “-You're  _ a-mazing. Y _ ou're like magic,” Jack says with earnesty in eyes as he stares into Ryan.

Ryan can only bear to look into Jack's eyes for a second or two before his glee has him looking down at his finger, still tracing that same heart on Jack's chest. After two lingering pokes, Ryan decides that's enough basking in a job well done and slowly moves his finger to point to his own mouth instead. 

“My turn!” Ryan says with an open mouth, smile still faint on his cheeks and clear in his eyes.

Jack tilts his head. “Well, this is getting confusing, is it always your turn?” 

“Put some magic in me!” Ryan orders, eyebrows wagging.

A surprised Jack snorts. “Okay,” is all he says, clearly trying to put the innuendo out of his mind. Ryan chuckles, satisfied as he waits for Jack's magic train again.

\--

Jack and Ryan, finished with the morning's meal through the evening's antics, now lay on the bed, heads knocked together and bodies near perpendicular as they stare at the ceiling in the night's glow. Small bouts of giggling and pillow talk interrupt the now very comfortable quiet they reside in.

“I can't believe I never even left this room for an entire day.”

“Well, food comas can do that to a guy.” 

“Don't kid you, it was more than just a food coma… although, good meal to pass out on I'll say.” 

Ryan just snickers at the well earned compliment. Jack can feel Ryan's smug dimples from here and, y'know, it's not the worse thing right now. Kinda cute really. Wouldn't admit though. Nope.

“Uhh,” Ryan starts, shifting in the bed. “I'm surprised I could get out of bed too-- if I'm honest,” Ryan says softy through a smile, and now it's Jack's turn to snicker, bashful at the unexpected compliment but still happy as he moves to entwine his closest hand with Ryan's.

“Uhh, are you okay?” Jack asks, more out of timid concern.

“Yeah,” Ryan gives a small squeeze back. “Hell of a performance though, didn't know you had it in ya.” 

Jack just murmurs something quietly and now Ryan gets the memo, understanding that he's gonna need to handle this.

“I'm fine, Jack,” he assures Jack quietly, bumping Jack’s head a little. “Ya big soft beard. I'm no twig, y'know. A lil ice down there, and I'm back to a hundred. Sides’, you wouldn't snap me ever.” 

“Heh, okay. If you say so.”

Ryan turns his body towards jack, slowly tracing his fingers up Jack's arm.

A soft, low, oh so sultry whisper leaves Ryan's mouth,  _ “And don't think I can't return fire, big boy.”  _ The wide eyed blank stare from Jack as his face flushes and hairs stand is all Ryan needs to start cackling into Jack's shoulder. Jack's just so fun to mess with.

Jack is still trying to gain back some composure. “Okay, Ryan, you sly Slytherin. I thought you were still sore.” 

“Remember, I'm not a Slytherin,” Ryan pipes up. 

“Ah yes, the guy who had a butter knife to my cheek this evening is not at all a Slytherin, gotcha.”

“Hey! That's... different.” 

“Different?”

“I wasn't trying to stab ya… ” Ryan contemplates his next words carefully. He sits up to get a better look at Jack, to see his face clearly, and he remembers how Jack was in the evening. How the sunset rays shining through the window accented his Auburn beard, bringing out all the warm reds and oranges and highlight his soft features with a golden glow. How Jack was just there, breathing so soundly, the slow rise and fall of his chest undisturbed. 

When Ryan speaks again, his voice is faint. “I woulda woke you up but you weren't even snoring. You looked so calm. You were so serene looking when I got back to the room, sleeping like that. I just kinda wanted…  to poke you.”

Jack furrows his brows. “Poke?”

“Ya, y'know how you see something cute, and you just wanna hug it or squish it? That feeling when you just wanna mess with it a bit?”

“Well yeah.” Jack reaches up to pinch Ryan's cheek. It seems reflexive, how Jack pays no mind to the action. The honesty in how Jack moved had Ryan make a face that looked halfway from a scowl to a smile.

“...It's kinda like that.” Ryan scoots a bit closer to Jack, his closest hand to Jack's still entwined, “I just saw you laying there... so cute and settled in.” Ryan prods a finger at Jacks belly. “And just wanted to poke you-” Then he moves his finger to his chest. “-and poke.”

And then, Ryan rolls himself right on top of Jack, ignoring Jack’s less than jolly reactions but mindful of the arm that steadies his back. 

Ryan lays a finger squarely on Jack's nose.

“Poke _. _ ”

And the moment fades into that action, Ryan just laying on top of Jack as Ryan retracts his arm to just to look him, to watch how Jack’s eyes widen and then narrow, lips pinching, almost like he's trying to gleam some kind of information from the action. Ryan's just stares back, waiting and waiting for some kind of response.

“Ryan, you're cute,” Jack says flatly, with a face that's just serious enough for Ryan to giggle at. After all, why say such a sweet thing like that so matter-of-factly, like it's a truth Ryan's just gonna have to deal with? That's so silly. Jack's silly.

But Jack doesn't stop. “Ryan, you're cute,” he repeats it like he's even more sure of himself this time.

“So uhh… is this a new revelation or--”

“No, no it's just-” Jack starts, moving his other arm to wrap around Ryan's back, jostling him a bit. Then he raises that arm to Ryan head, now staring into his eyes. The next thing Ryan knows, he's been guided into a slow, soft kiss. It's warm and cozy, a moment of home that they feel envelope them right then and there. Ryan doesn't even mind that he's being moved back to Jack's side, the kiss is still so comforting even then, he feels safe there. When they break, Jack continues, “I don't know, you're cute and you should know it. From me. So you're cute.”

Ryan ducks his head into himself, smiling. It's strange. He never really thought about all the affection before. It's usually just a thing they say, something they feel in the moment. But Jack really seems focused to getting across that Ryan is cute and It's nice. It's a nice feeling. 

“ _ Thanks Jack, _ ” Ryan whispers as he wraps around Jack's arms, his hand nesting with Jack's again. Jack just shrugs and squeezes back. 

Ryan brings his head back up to watch Jack, noticing he is now watching the moon through the window on his side. The bed creaks as Ryan moves down to be level with Jack's neck, better view from down there, but other than the bed creaking, nothing else really happens for a second or two. 

“Umm.” Ryan squeezes Jack’s hand before relaxing himself and readies this resolve to push the subject. This is it. This is going change them, for better or worse but Ryan can feel it now. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach, a clear sense of uncertainty but even more, a feeling of want that floats him along that way, as though these butterflies are also guiding him, as nervous as they are. “So who's taking whose name?”

“Oh yeah.” Jack retracts his arm from Ryan's grasp and rolls away to his side bit too quickly for Ryan's tastes at the moment. 

After all, Ryan's just left there, nothing left to focus on but Jack’s back and the sound of him fiddling with his pillow. Kinda surprised. Kinda expected that to go a bit different. Not the most unexpected thing, it was marriage after all, and that's a big commitment. It's not like just deciding to make breakfast for someone, it can't be done on a whim, you have to plan out the proposal, be really sure of yourself. You have to know that this is the person you want to be with the rest of your life, or at least feel at home enough for it to work. 

Still, Ryan can't help but turn to his side of the bed, pinch his lips, and scowl. He wasn't pissed, far from it. Just thinking noisily about how Jack's a big dumb beard. 

He's not pissed, but the arm that pokes his back isn't helping either. “Hey Ry?”

Ryan turns back around to glare a “What” in Jack's direction and  _ maaaybe _ he's a lil tiffed. Doesn't matter tho. Not with what he's seeing now. 

\---

He's strange, that Jack. Of all his time as an Achievement Hunter, Ryan can't exactly get a complete read on him. Sure, Jack can be a simple man with simple needs, but to Ryan it's always been a bit more awkward. Never knowing when to press something, not knowing what to connect with, always on the cusp of a conversation but never having the words to just talk. Ryan just couldn't tell if he held some weird place in Jack's heart or if Jack could just get along with anyone but him, possibly both. Ryan couldn't even tell if the fighting helped more than it hurt. At least they were talking...

It's just, it's never been clear with Jack, whether he liked Ryan or not. And then they just became boyfriends ‘cause Jack was finally  _ “tired of fighting it” _ . And now he’s just laying there.

With a pair a rings in a box on his belly.

With the smuggest look his tired eyes could muster. 

And Ryan's just left there in awe. Wondering what happens now.

“What is… and how long have you had them,” is the first thing that comes to mind, his puzzled frown turning into a shy little smile. But it almost seems too late of a question as Jack's eyes seemed to have given up the good fight.  It's adorable and he'd normally hate how fast his anger melted but as the glow of the night moon blankets them, it catches itself on Jack. It wraps his usually warm exterior in a midnight blue hue, his beard glows like a will-o-wisp in the night, his blinking eyes shimmering like crystals in a dark cave. He looks brilliant, The way his warmth somehow cuts through the cool air and pulls Ryan’s gaze in and Ryan just can't help but be happy that all that is his now. And forever. 

Still Jack persists, fighting away the sandman to answer his man, “I… I've had them since I asked you out.”

Ryan's eyes widen with a spark of something “Really?”

“Yeah I…”, Jack chuckles “They kinda convinced me to give it a chance.”

“Really now?” Ryan quizzes and after a moment of no response, he slowly moves into Jack's grasp, the same arm that pokes him in the back now curling around him, to get a better look at these miracle rings. At first glance, they look stylish, the white gold shining in the dim light but the engravings caught Ryan's eye next; One with a simple house and one with a crown. Cute.

“I was… ” Jack starts, just watching Ryan, perhaps waiting to make his next move? “I was really at my… wits end with you that day.” Jack blinks. “I... was asking for some kind of sign, I think, just walking around the city. And then… I saw them.”

Jack turns his head to Ryan, with a wide enough beardy smile reflected in his lidded eyes. “It's corny, but I thought they fit us perfectly.” And then he waits for a response. 

Ryan looks around Jack, tracing him, tracing the box, mulling over the story. He then pushes forward, eyes somewhat squinted in cautious curiosity.  “So you love me?”

Jack blinks. “Yes.”

Ryan knocks his head on Jack's. “Even when we started dating?” 

“... And a little bit before.” 

“Oh” Y’know, Jack's eyes are kinda cool looking up close, like bits of emerald shimmering in a pool of honey or smokey quartz.

...

Ah, it seems Jack's went to sleep. It's fine, he deserves it. Ryan just nuzzles in closer to Jack's side, arms bent beside him, Jack’s arm encircled around Ryan, heads still knocked together, as he takes in Jack now, all of his sleepy, beardy essence as Jack seems to fall deeper into sleep. Ryan can't help but give a smile a coo a bit. He has no idea what he did, he was so worried the proposal wasn't real but Jack loves him, has for a long time and he said it! And they're getting married with cool rings! Everything's coming up Ryan tonight. Yeah. Just thinking about it all has Ryan tracing hearts on Jack again, like it's just impulse to love him back. 

So Ryan takes in the quiet, smiling like a fox at the calm that this revelation his given his soul.

“Ryan and Jack Haywood”.

Jack snorts. Ryan snickers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that it for my first fic! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Again, thanks to miss-ingno for beta-ing chapter 1
> 
> edit: now updated with Miss-ingo's beta-ing on chapter 2!
> 
> [miss-ingno](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/)


End file.
